


@asgardianbros: odin must thank his lucky stars that his son got the power of thunder. imagine if thor was the god of clouds or the god of lust

by CHER_UBIC



Series: Concepts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thor God of Lust, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHER_UBIC/pseuds/CHER_UBIC
Summary: Thor Odinson, God of Lust.





	@asgardianbros: odin must thank his lucky stars that his son got the power of thunder. imagine if thor was the god of clouds or the god of lust

 The crack of thunder was heard, followed immediately by the smell of burnt grass and petricore. Everyone in the common room stopped what they were doing to look out the window and sure enough, in all his glory, was the God of Lust himself. Natasha continued what she was doing, Tony too busy on his StarkPad to give a fuck, Clint watching Bond movies on the couch, Bruce hidden away in his lab, Steve not even having noticed because he was nose-deep in his sketchbook. A few minutes of peace pass before the elevator doors dinged open, and in waltzed sex on legs (literally).

 

 A cloud of lust hazed the room, and all heads looked up to the man in the doorway. Thor was wearing black armour with a thick, opaque chest peace that connected to black chain mail. That connected to the waist peace, which was a belt that had scant flaps to cover Thor's crotch and buttocks. Under the leather flaps, he wore skin-tight leggings into his combat boots. His cape was a deep black, billowing about as if there were a breeze from the lust that radiated from the God. It was as if the scent of sex followed him everywhere, but it was strangely appealing, almost like when animals are in heat and can't resist having sex.

 

 "Greetings!" His voice bellowed, as usual, Mjolner hanging from his wrist. Clint flailed his arm in response, Tony letting out a grunt, Natasha nodding in acknowledgment. Steve, still having not noticed Thor's entrance, was silent. The God frowned, seeing his partner inattentive, and walked over to him. When Thor's crotch was directly in front of his face, Steve looked up, pupils dilated and art even having gone explicit. "Oh, hi," he grinned, closing the book and standing up. "Hello," Thor replied, setting his hammer down before threading his fingers into Steve's shirt.

 

 Thor's eyes were half-closed, blue eyes darkened with his own desire, cloud of lust becoming a suffocating bubble for those others in the room. The Avengers scattered off to their respective modes of transportation, leaving the lovers alone. Steve swallowed thickly as the pheromones were beginning to get to him, sweat beading on his skin. "I missed you, Captain," the God purred, nosing his way down the line of Steve's cheek to his jaw, mouthing at his neck. "I- I missed you, too, Thor," he breathed, hands bolting out to grasp the taller man's shoulders, bunching up his cape.

 

 "How much?" He challenged in a whisper, letting his tongue trail back up until he was at Steve's ear, teeth teasing the lobe to pull a whimper out of the super soldier. 

 

 "Let me show you," Steve replied, reaching up to grip Thor's cut, brown hair, yanking him upward and clashing their lips in a searing kiss.


End file.
